


strawberries, heartbeat, and embrace

by jindorisblue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Rainy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jindorisblue/pseuds/jindorisblue
Summary: jungeun is scared of the lightning.





	strawberries, heartbeat, and embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [putriloona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/putriloona/gifts).



Jungeun flinched as soon as she saw the lightning out of the corner of her eyes, a bright yellow line splitting the dark sky.

Jiwoo noticed how the brunette slightly jumped on the couch, turning her back towards the window while pulling the blanket tighter around herself. She furrowed her brows, a bit confused as to what got the other girl curled into a tiny ball like that. She was sure the heater was on.

"You okay?" Jiwoo asked softly, snuggling back beside Jungeun with two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands.

Jungeun only looked up at her, humming a rather high pitched affirmation while quickly taking the mug from Jiwoo's hand. She sipped from her mug, keeping her head down, clearly avoiding Jiwoo's gaze.

Jiwoo could only lean back into the couch, watching Jungeun carefully as she blew into her drink. This wasn't how she expected their second date to go. When Jiwoo had suggested that they do something at her place, she kept in mind that it had been raining a lot lately. She thought it was a better option than them getting caught in the rain when they're out. Jungeun had blushed, her ears adorned in that endearing red, because Jiwoo hadn't clarified and it sounded a bit forward to her, especially coming from someone like Jiwoo. She had stuttered, mentioning how suggestive it could sound and Jiwoo was equally a mess with her response, stumbling on her words to explain that that wasn't her intention at all. They had stared at each other when Jiwoo was done, Jungeun's lip was trapped between her teeth in an attempt to prevent herself from laughing. They both ended up doing just that, though, ending the conversation with a mutual agreement that the date would happen at Jiwoo's place.

So there Jiwoo was, briefly wondering if Jungeun felt somehow pressured. She frowned at the thought and was opening her mouth to speak when another lightning split the sky, brighter than the last and seemingly closer, and that was when she heard Jungeun shriek. The poor girl almost spilt her drink, curling into herself further if that was even possible.

And that was when it clicked. Jiwoo gently took the mug out of Jungeun's hand, setting both mugs down on the table in front of them before prying Jungeun's hands off herself. The brunette buried her head between her knees, not looking up even as Jiwoo gently stroke her head.

"Are you scared of the lightning?" Jiwoo gently asked, tucking Jungeun's hair behind her ear.

"No," came the muffled answer. The rumble of the thunder soon followed her statement, and she shivered at the sound. Her voice sounded small when she finally admitted, "...yes."

"Are you sure you're the same person who chased down a pickpocket?" Jiwoo teased, recalling the brunette's story from their first date.

Jungeun looked up at that, a frown etched on her face. "I showed you the bruise I had on my arm from tackling him and you still don't believe me?"

"I don't know, that could just be you falling after you heard a thunder," the red-head raised an eyebrow at her, a playful smile on her lips.

The brunette shoved her shoulder playfully at that, huffing as Jiwoo started giggling. "Now you're just teasing."

"It's cute, you look tough but you're as much of a softie as I am," Jiwoo said brightly, flicking Jungeun's nose.

"I'm not a–" her sentence got cut off by another lightning, her hand immediately grabbing Jiwoo's as she inched closer, unconsciously seeking comfort.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Jungeun heard her say, briefly meeting her eyes before Jiwoo pulled her closer by wrapping her hands around her. Next thing Jungeun knew, she was in the red-head's embrace, her chin resting at the crown of her head. "Is there anything you usually do at times like this?"

"Well..." Jungeun started, letting herself melt into Jiwoo's embrace. She buried her face further into Jiwoo's neck, revelling in the warmth she felt from the other girl. Her arms snaked around Jiwoo's waist, pulling her closer. She could distinctly smell strawberries then, along with feeling the other girl's steady heartbeat underneath her. She soon felt warmth spreading in her own chest. She felt safe.

"What is it?" she heard Jiwoo say, rocking them both to get her attention. Jungeun immediately realized that she must've trailed off.

"I usually distract myself," Jungeun said, "I usually clean my place."

"Clean your place?" she sounded amused, a shake of her body let Jungeun knew that she was giggling.

Jungeun only hummed at that, very used to of how people thought that was unusual. "Sometimes I sing, too. Or just listen to music. Or talk to people. I don't know"

Jiwoo was silent after that, Jungeun wanted to look up but Jiwoo's embrace was too comfortable to break. So she waited, closing her eyes as she focused on the sound of Jiwoo's heartbeat. She was sure she almost dozed off when she felt Jiwoo shift, nudging her to get her attention.

"Get up, Jungeun-ah," she said, excitement laced in her voice.

Still half awake, Jungeun pulled back from Jiwoo's embrace. The other girl jumped down from the couch then, holding out a hand to help Jungeun up. The brunette took it, not expecting the other girl to interlace their fingers before pulling her along. Jungeun could tell that Jiwoo was excited over something, and despite there not being any need for them to hold hands, she let Jiwoo drag her around the apartment.

They came to a stop when they finally entered a room. Jiwoo's room, it seemed, and it was everything Jungeun had expected from the girl. She had various penguin plushies on her bed, fairy lights hung over her bed post, pictures of her and her friends framed on her bedside table, and a lot more little things that are very... Jiwoo. Jungeun couldn't help the smile stretching on her lips, before she felt a tug on her hand. She looked over to Jiwoo, who was guiding her towards the keyboard at the corner of her room.

"Oh no," Jungeun immediately shook her head. "I can't sing in front of you."

"Who says anything about you singing in front of me, silly," Jiwoo scrunched her nose up, pulling a chair towards her before signaling for Jungeun to sit. "We can just play whatever and see how it goes, okay?"

Jungeun just nodded at that, sitting down as Jiwoo went around the keyboard to sit behind it. Her fingers went over the keys, pressing on some as if to test them out. She looked up at Jungeun then, a huge smile on her face that really took Jungeun's breath away. Jungeun felt her heart hammering in her chest, anticipating the note to come out of the first key Jiwoo played. Until it finally did.

 _Remember the way you made me feel_  
_Such young love but_  
_Something in me knew that it was real_  
_Frozen in my head_

Jungeun didn't know what she had expected but it wasn't this, an angelic voice that carried through the room as her fingers played the keys deftly. Jiwoo had her eyes closed, a smile playing on her lips as she sang the words to the song. The brunette found herself at awe at how at ease Jiwoo looked, which in turn slow the hammering of her own heart too.

 _Pictures I'm living through for now_  
_Trying to remember all the good times_  
_Our life was cutting through so loud_  
_Memories are playing in my dull mind_

And that was when Jungeun decided to sing along.

 _I hate this part, paper hearts_  
_And I'll hold a piece of yours_  
_Don't think I would just forget about it_

Jiwoo looked pleased, her eyes sparkling as they looked into Jungeun's. Their voices had go together so naturally, effortlessly, and it seemed to surprise them both. Jungeun looked away, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

_Don't think I would just forget about it_

The song came to a stop then, with Jiwoo playing the last notes as Jungeun stared down at her feet. She heard a giggle as soon as it ended, catching the brunette's attention. She looked up just as Jiwoo said, "that was beautiful"

"Your voice is amazing, Jiwooming."

"Ah~" Jiwoo said, a blush apparent on her cheeks. "I was trying my best to be the greatest distraction from the rain."

"You were," Jungeun said, standing up from her chair to meet Jiwoo by the keyboard. Jiwoo looked up at her expectantly, a soft gasp going past her lips as Jungeun pressed a soft kiss on her burning cheek, "thank you."

Jiwoo turned her head then, their faces still inches from each other, "Jungeun?"

Jungeun's eyes flickered down to Jiwoo's lips, she could only hum to tell the girl to continue.

"If the lightning scares you again, can you promise that you'd at least call me? I wanna help as much as I can," Jiwoo said, resting her forehead against Jungeun's.

Jungeun let out a breathy laugh at that, nodding her head before feeling Jiwoo press a kiss to her lips. She whispered an okay as she pulled back, only to be pulled back in by the red-head. Her heart swelled, a warmth spreading through her entire body. Agreeing in a heartbeat was no trouble for her. After all, no one has made her feel safer than Jiwoo just did this entire date.

**Author's Note:**

> any comment is greatly appreciated 💖
> 
> cc: bossbabhye  
> twitter: jindorisblue


End file.
